


Joss Whedon is our God

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Once Bitten Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's starting to get a clue, M/M, Monster of the Week, Protective Derek, Stiles is a Joss Whedon fanboy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like we're living an episode of Buffy!" Stiles says, having way too much fun with the whole situation as far as Derek is concerned. "You're totally Angel by the way," Stiles continues, oblivious. "What with the forehead and the <i>grr</i>." Stiles does a ridiculous mime of teeth with two fingers, nose scrunching up as he trots along beside Derek and if Derek speeds up, well can you blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joss Whedon is our God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow on from [A Pretty Good Pair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590796) and [Mongrel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/591808) \- 'tis probably an idea to consult those first or a couple of things here won't make sense.
> 
> Thanks go out to everyone who keeps encouraging me on this crazy train :D

Derek's going to have to start looking at his life choices. Because seriously, whatever has led him to hunting _vampires_ of all things, really needs to be cut out of his life. With a blow torch.

"Oh come _on_ , how are you not loving this?" Stiles crows next to him as they round the corner into the alley that cuts towards Stiles' street. The vampires have been scoping the town for three days now and it's more than likely they've pegged Derek's house as werewolf central. As much as Derek's loathe to abandon the territory, he knows better than anyone just how unfortified the place is. Not to mention that this particular coven has a habit of setting fire to things. 

Which...no.

"It's like we're living an episode of Buffy!" Stiles says, having way too much fun with the whole situation as far as Derek is concerned. "You're totally Angel by the way," Stiles continues, oblivious. "What with the forehead and the _grr_." Stiles does a ridiculous mime of teeth with two fingers, nose scrunching up as he trots along beside Derek and if Derek speeds up, well can you blame him?

Stiles laughs, loud and delighted as he jogs a couple of steps to catch up. It should be obnoxious. It _is_ obnoxious, only the sound of it also winds around something low in Derek's gut and fucking _tugs_ a little. It's not the first time. It's also not the first time Derek has stamped viciously on the feeling until it's like ash in his stomach. Because there are a lot of things Derek can deal with, but that feeling is not one of them.

"I'm not Angel," Derek says. "If anyone I'm Spike."

He absolutely does not relish Stiles gaping at him. " _You_ watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

Derek shrugs. "I liked Oz."

Stiles rolls his eyes, but he's grinning. "Of-freaking-course you did," he says.

Derek notices too late that his pace has slowed again to accommodate Stiles next to him, steps falling into an all too familiar rhythm. Because apparently it's not enough to have accidentally memorised Stiles' heartbeat and nervous ticks, he's had to go and get used to his _gait_ as well. Derek scowls.

"Oh c'mon Sourwolf, it's not all bad," Stiles says. "I have Halo 4 remember? You get to kick my ass using an ordinance drop system this time!"

Because of course after putting the arson thing together, Stiles hadn't hesitated in saying Derek was staying with him. It's a good plan really - or rather, the best they have. It's just him and Isaac out at the house since Peter fucked off with what remained of the Alpha pack. Isaac can stay with Scott (not like he isn't half living there anyway these days) and Derek can take advantage of the fact the Sheriff is in the know about werewolves and lay low in a house with consistent electricity and hot water.

Win, win. Except for the part where Derek's finding it increasingly more difficult to be around Stiles without his wolf sniffing the air every ten seconds. Fuck his life.

On cue, Derek's nose twitches and that- _that's not Stiles_. Derek doesn't hesitate, dropping into a crouch as he turns, backing Stiles up against the alley wall behind him as he feels his vision wash red. Behind him, Stiles yelps as he collides with the wall and Derek spares one hand to reach back and clasp his wrist, keeping him there.

"Derek, what the-"

A laugh that's more sibilant hiss cuts him off and Derek can't help his low growl when the vampire folds itself out of a darkened alcove across from them. To look at, the thing is stunning - blonde, lithe and all sharp edges in the smattering of streetlight that's filtering in from the street but to smell...

Derek has smelled dead things that were easier to stomach.

"You must be the Alpha," the vampire says. "We weren't expecting _you_."

It takes Derek a second to get it and when he does, he can't help the tightening of his grip on Stiles' arm.

"Oh good," Stiles says weakly. "This was a 'go after the weakest link' play, good to know."

The vampire smirks. "No offence meant, you're just the easiest human to get to."

Which - fuck, it's not wrong. Lydia can hardly take two steps without Jackson hovering over her these days and Allison, well, the vampires have to know a hunter family when they see one. Which leaves Stiles. Stiles whose dad is often on the late shift. Stiles who doesn't date. Stiles who would probably punch the biggest hole in the pack if he were taken.

Derek snarls and he feels Stiles shift behind him, hand shaking loose of his grip before pressing to the dip between his shoulder blades. It's weight there is reassuring in a way Derek doesn't even want to begin to analyse. 

The vampire's eyes narrow at the movement. "Interesting," it says. And then it lunges. There's no warning, no tick, no nothing and if Derek were anything but an Alpha he'd have fallen. As it is he barely ducks in time, catching the vampire around the middle and lunging down and away from where Stiles yelps behind him.

"Stiles, run-" He yells just as the vampire tips under him, flipping their momentum and crashing them both into the fence. Derek has just enough time to realise he's in a lot of trouble before the vampire lunges, fast - _too fast_ \- at his throat and there's no way-

The vampire recoils like it's been punched, mouth open grotesquely wide and hissing as it glares in shock at the curve of Derek's neck. Derek doesn't hesitate, claws crunching through the wood of the fence behind him and wrenching free a jagged slat. The swing as he brings it down to the vampire's chest is blocked, but only _just_.

"Who's put their teeth in you then, pup?" The vampire says and Derek wants to recoil from it's breath because Jesus, it's like concentrated _death_. Then suddenly there's a snap, jolt and a sickening squelch and the fact Derek knows exactly what it sounds like when a sharp implement is pushed through flesh is probably not a good thing.

"That'd be me," Stiles says and Derek looks up and over the vampires shoulder to where Stiles is braced against what looks like the end of a- is that a freaking _broom handle_?

Stiles grimaces and twists and the vampire jolts again, eyes wide and mouth agape before Derek's suddenly falling forward, the grip on the vampire failing because it's - it's -

"Holy shit, did you _see that_?!" Stiles yells. Derek blinks, sniffs and promptly regrets it as he has a coughing fit over inhaling - oh god, _really?_

"Joss Whedon totally knows about vampires, dude!" Stiles crows, flailing his makeshift stake down at the pile of what used to be snarling vampire at their feet. "Oh my god, this is _awesome_! It literally looked exactly like the show!"

Derek snatches the broom out of Stiles' hand before he can stab himself with it. "I told you to run," he growls.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You're _welcome_ ," he says, and makes stupid grabby hands at the handle. "And gimme that back, I wanna hang it on my wall or something."

Derek contemplates throwing it over the fence before a small voice in the back of his head tells him that Stiles having access to sharp bits of wood for the foreseeable future will probably be a good thing. The look on Stiles' face when he hands it back is like a six year old being given a puppy for Christmas. "I'm gonna name it Mr Pointy," he says reverently and Derek can't help his snort.

"Hey don't judge," Stiles says, waving the stick close enough to Derek's nose that he reaches out and grabs it, raising one eyebrow. Stiles ignores it. "In case you didn't notice, I jut saved your ass. _Twice_."

Derek grunts, toeing at the ash pile. Because - yes - okay, it is sorta awesome. "How d'you figure 'twice'?" He says.

Stiles' answer is a grin and a nod down to Derek's neck and - _oh_ -

Derek only just stops himself from reaching up to cover the scar. "That's a big old private property sticker according to vamps," Stiles says gleefully. "It may as well say 'trespassers will be shot'."

Derek feels heat rising on his neck and growls as he turns to lead the way out of the alley. "I'm not your property," he says, ignoring the low swoop in his gut as he says it.

Stiles laughs the most distracting laugh yet. "Yeah right, Sourwolf, your ass is _mine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangazm with me on tumblr! [hatteress.tumblr.com](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
